


Mon frère

by GNM_dreaming_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief/Mourning, POV Sirius Black, Post-31 of October 1981, Sad, Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl
Summary: Sirius Black à Azkaban, pensant au frère qui l'a accueillit et qui l'a aimé pendant des années.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter
Kudos: 2





	Mon frère

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, dans cette pièce fermée, à tourner en rond. Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Peut-être plus... je n'en savais rien... ça ne m'intéressait pas... peu importait depuis combien de temps j'étais là. J'avais autre chose à faire, j'avais un plan parfait à monter. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, et puis, de toute façon, j'aurais le temps de faire ça plus tard. Pour l'instant je pensais à lui... à mon frère...

Je l'entendais encore me dire d'arrêter de trop dormir, aujourd'hui je ne fermais pas l'œil.

Je le voyais encore se moquer de moi quand je passais des heures à m'occuper de mes cheveux, aujourd'hui je ne les lavais pas.

Je sentais encore l'odeur d'alcool qu'il transportait après une soirée avec moi, aujourd'hui je ne buvais pas une goutte.

J'avais encore sur la langue le goût des pizzas, que nous commandions chaque fois que Lily n’était pas là parce que nous avions fait brûler les pâtes, aujourd'hui je ne mangeais que d'une espèce de pâte grise.

Je sentais encore sa main autour de mon poignet, aujourd'hui il n'y avait que des chaînes de fer à cet endroit.

Mais tout ça n'était que des souvenirs, des souvenirs de Poudlard, des souvenirs de sa maison... aujourd'hui j'étais à Azkaban.

Ce n'était que des souvenirs de joie, des souvenirs de rires... aujourd'hui j'avais envie de pleurer.

Ce n'était que des souvenirs d'idéal, des souvenirs de justice... aujourd'hui j'étais accusé à tort.

Ce n'était que des souvenirs de vie... aujourd'hui il était mort... il était mort... et tout le monde sorcier connaissait son sacrifice... mais peu m'importait son sacrifice... peu m'importait qu'il soit un héros... c'était son mari... c'était son père... c'était son ami... c'était mon frère et peu m'importait qu'il soit mort fièrement... il était mort... et une partie de moi était morte avec lui...

Il s'appelait James Potter et il avait été la personne la plus importante pour moi, Sirius Black.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ça il y a longtemps, je ne la trouve pas géniale en terme d'écriture mais je trouve qu'il transmet plutôt bien le point de vue de Sirius, dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp


End file.
